herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dana Yeosan
Dana Yeosan, also known as Becky Yeosan in the Sensations (North America) and Bibi Yeosan (Sensations, Europe) is a main character of the 1987 English-language Belgian two part-movie Barbie and the Rockers, and its three doll lines. She is Korean American and voiced by Mary Adams. Barbie and the Rockers were a rock band regarded as "the biggest, hottest sensation in rock history". At the World Music Awards, they won every award. Their new album went mega gold in one week, and then went on to become triple platinum. After their sold-out, record-breaking world tour was over, Dee Dee and the other bandmates went to Clouds in the Sky for a meal. During their meal, Dee Dee felt wistful and sad because the tour was over. The other band members also felt down, but Barbie comforted them and she told them that things would be fine. The next day, Barbie was invited to a ball held in her honor as the first ambassador for world peace. Dee Dee, Diva and Dana helped Barbie to get ready. At the ball, Barbie announced that Barbie and the Rockers would do a concert held in outer space that was dedicated to world peace. Dana and the other bandmates were shocked at Barbie's plan, but they all agreed. They prepared everything quickly and soon got on their space shuttle and launched into space. Greeted by a small but enthusiastic audience, Dana and the girls were shown the Starlight dressing room. Dana got changed into her performance outfit with her friends, and then they used an elevator to see an area where they could look at the stage. Dee Dee delightfully described the stage as "unbelievable". They took to the stage and performed their song "Everybody Rock" live in space with the concert broadcast all over the world. ''Barbie and the Sensations: Rockin' Back to Earth'' On their way home from their outer space concert, Barbie and the Rockers played "Rockin' Back" in their space shuttle. The position of the planets and the musical chords they played caused a time tunnel, and it sent them back in time. When they were back on Earth, Dana and the group met Kim and her father. Kim tells them the date is September 25, 1959, which startles them because they are from 1987. Kim's father tells the band to make the most of it while they were there, so he asks Kim to show them around. Kim took Dana and the other bandmates to a clothes store named Fashion 59, where they buy new outfits. Afterwards, they went to a hair salon. When they were done with their 50s makeovers, Dana and the band rented a pink car. They told Kim that they were her new friends. She and her friends went to a malt shop and performed a cover of Bobby Freeman's "Do You Wanna Dance?" for the customers. They got a positive reaction and so they also performed Cat Stevens' "Here Comes My Baby". This triggers a strong fan following and fame around the world, just as they had in their own time. The president requested for Barbie and the Rockers to play at the opening of a new wing at Cape Canaveral space center, so Barbie called it a "Rock to the Stars" concert. Kim's father explained to Barbie that, during the concert, the planets would be in the same position as they had been when they went back in time. They had to play the same chords in order to get back to their own time, and after they did so they managed to get back in time for their "Welcome Home" concert in the 80s. Gallery screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_46_53.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_46_20.png screenshot-live.staticflickr.com-2019.08.24-12_46_09.png|Original doll screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_48_57.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_48_41.png screenshot-vignette.wikia.nocookie.net-2019.08.24-12_48_09.png screenshot-images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com-2019.09.02-11_34_35.png|2017 reboot doll screenshot-images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com-2019.09.02-11_38_47.png|Second doll Navigation Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Toyline Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Sophisticated Category:Optimists Category:Successful Category:Charismatic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Merciful Category:Feminists Category:Amazons Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Barbie Heroes